


I Think I Like You Too

by sugamama_crowshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi and Noya meet for the first time in a long time, Asanoya Secret Santa 2k16, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Presents, Slow Dancing, Star Gazing, Suga is that supportive friend cameo, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: If Asahi told himself from five years ago he would be spending Christmas slow-dancing with Noya in the snow after the two of them had reconnected for the first time in four years while Noya was drunk and sobbing, he wouldn’t have believe it. Yet here they were, in an open field in the middle of the woods listening to classical music from a speaker in Noya’s pocket. Asahi vaguely wondered how his life came to this. He decided not to question it.
Christmas did not go as planned for Asahi, who had fallen into a repetitive life of work. Yet somehow Nishinoya Yuu invited himself back in. And somewhere in there a whole galaxy of possibilities was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunokarasuyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karasunokarasuyes), [AboveBelowGoodbyeHello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveBelowGoodbyeHello/gifts).



> Happy Merry Yuletide to karasunokarasuyes!! I was your Secret Santa this year. Sorry this fic ended up a tad late (holidays are busy, and my time management skills are still minimal at best). I had three prompts, and being me I couldn’t choose. So here’s all three things mashed into one. I hope you like it, and Happy Holidays!!  
> P.S. Thank you to asanoyasecretsanta for organizing this event!
> 
> prompts:  
> -Sleepy and/or drunk slow dancing (preferably with giggling)  
> -Stars (stargazing, making wishes, or something else – it’s up to you!)  
> -Blowing bubbles together

Five and a half years had passed since Azumane Asahi played volleyball at Karasuno.

He missed it, he had to admit. After spending several months away from the court Asahi ended up joining the neighborhood league, playing the occasional practice match against the high schoolers. It was nice at first, to see his old teammates on the other side of the net. But eventually even they graduated. To his surprise nearly all of them went on to college. Several were playing there as well.

He still saw Daichi, Suga, and Kiyoko occasionally. Daichi and Suga ended going to the same university in Sendai, though in completely different disciplines: business and sports medicine respectively. Kiyoko moved to Kyoto. Last they heard she was doing well.

Asahi ended up not going to university. Instead he worked several odd jobs on his parent’s farm until finding his place at a restaurant not too far from his home. He worked five days a week there, and driving vegetables to and from various places when he wasn’t. It was an odd life, but Asahi liked the constant work. It kept him on his feet, it was grounding, and it helped with his overall nervousness.

Five and a half years had passed since Azumane Asahi played volleyball at Karasuno, and he didn’t think much of the lifestyle changes until one day in December.

It was cold, around 3pm. The restaurant was empty before the dinner rush. Asahi took his break for the day, sitting in the alley next to a couple of crates holding a cigarette. Why he carried them around Asahi didn’t know, but something about burning them was very therapeutic. It was also a good way to gauge time. Once one was gone he would go back in.

Today, however, was a little different.

“A-asahi-san?”

Asahi froze. It was rare to hear someone shout his name like that. But that voice was too familiar, though he’d never heard that voice sound so confused.

He turned around in shock. “Noya…”

Nishinoya Yuu hadn’t changed a bit. He was still much shorter than Asahi, though he’d grown a bit. His hair was no longer spiked, though the trademark strip of gold was still there (though sweeping to the side now). He was wearing boots and an oversized coat, matching scarf and mittens. There was snow in his hair.

Asahi was the first to clear his throat. “N-nishinoya. It’s been a while.”

“It has.” Noya stepped into the alley, frowning at the thing in Asahi’s hand. “Do you smoke?”

“N-no,” he stuttered, surprised. “I tried once, but I ended up choking and it turned out to be more stressful than that. I just come out here and burn one of these whenever I need a break from work.”

Nishinoya started laughing. “That sounds so like you!”

“Have you?” Asahi asked after a second. “Smoked, that is.”

Noya shrugged. “Nah.”

“Nah?”

“Nah.” Nishinoya stared up at the sky. “Wasn’t allowed to with volleyball and all. I didn’t even drink. Actually, come to think of it, I haven’t gotten drunk before.”

“I would’ve thought you would have gotten drunk at least once,” said Asahi. “Isn’t that what people do in college?”

“A lot of people do, that is true. But not me! My A-game is too important!” Nishinoya nodded to Asahi’s pack of cigarettes. “Mind if I get one of those?”

“Why?”

“So I can burn it with you and look like I’m not loitering to keep you away from work.”

Asahi laughed. “You don’t need to worry about that. No one comes in until the dinner rush. If I’m a few minutes over my boss won’t be angry.” Despite that, he lit a cigarette for Nishinoya and handed it over.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds. Asahi’s hands began to shake. What were you supposed to do in these sorts of situations? He hadn’t seen or heard from Nishinoya since the younger graduated. All he knew was that Noya was doing well and playing volleyball in college, according to Tanaka (Asahi still saw him from time to time when delivering groceries). And was it weird that he was suddenly reminded of his puppy crush on Noya from high school? Oh gosh, there was no way he could talk about that!

As Asahi spiraled into a slight panic, Noya cleared his throat.

“So you work here?”

“I do,” he replied, relieved. “I started a couple of years ago. The work’s steady and it’s fun. I also still deliver my parent’s vegetables on my off days. I’ve seen Tanaka a few times.”

Noya grinned. “Really? Damn, maybe you’re better friends with Ryuu than I am!”

Asahi couldn’t help but laugh. “I doubt it.”

“You cut your hair.”

Asahi’s hand immediately went to the nape of his neck. “Yeah, I did. It just made more sense to keep it short, I guess. I dunno. Does it look bad?”

“You look great!”

The two lapsed into yet another awkward silence. Asahi cleared his throat.

“So, you stopped gelling your hair.”

Noya shrugged. “Also practical. Plus, I get hit on more like this. Everyone calls me cute or something. Weird, right?”

“I guess…”

“How dare you lie to me!” Nishinoya gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Asahi. “I know I’m cute!”

Asahi snorted. “Fine. You’re very cute. Happy?”

“No, I hate being called cute.”

They both smiled a bit. Asahi cleared his throat.

“Are you still playing volleyball now that you've graduated?”

Noya nodded. “Semi-pro. Or, well, soon to be. I'm being scouted, but I decided to take a year off to do the things I wanna do.”

“Aside from volleyball?”

“Aside from volleyball. That's why I'm back home.”

The message was oddly cryptic. Asahi wanted to ask Noya what he meant by that, but was stopped by a firm slap on his back.

“Don't worry, I'm not dying or anything!”

“I never said you were,” Asahi choked out.

“Oh… my bad. I just assumed you would be more morbid.”

“Thanks?”

Nishinoya stared at Asahi for a moment, then burst out into laughter. “Oh gosh, Asahi-san, you haven't changed!”

Asahi began to chuckle. “Neither have you.”

Their laughter was interrupted by Asahi’s boss coming out.

“Azumane. Time.”

“Oh.” Asahi looked at his cigarette, shocked to see it had burned out all the way to the butt. “Right. I’ll be in in a moment.”

Nodding, his boss went back in. Asahi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry Noya. I barely had time to hear about your life.”

Noya waved it off. “No worries. Here, lemme give you my number! You can call or text me when you’re free!”

“O-oh, sure.”

Asahi read his number out as Noya plugged it into his phone. A moment later a text came in. Asahi saved the number and pocketed his device.

“I should go. But it was great to see you again.”

“Likewise! We should definitely hang out soon! I have a thing I'm going to on Christmas, but other than that I'm free.”

Asahi nodded. “I'll let you know when I'm around.”

Noya made a ‘call me’ gesture with his hand before leaving.

Asahi waved as Noya’s back receded, before getting up and stretching. He entered the restaurant and got ready for another night of work. His thoughts, however, kept flitting back to Nishinoya’s grin. How that grin was still the same.

How he'd missed that grin.

* * *

A few days later another familiar figure came along.

“I see you’re still working here!”

“Suga!” Asahi smiled as his friend marched in with a huge grin on his face. Asahi’s smile immediately turned into a nervous frown at his boss’s gruff expression. The former ace gulped and leaned in, whispering, “Please tell me you’re actually here to order instead of talking for an hour like last time.”

“Don’t worry so much! I’m here for food. One mapo tofu and a large rice. And make the mapo tofu extra spicy.”

Asahi wrote his order down with a nod. After handing over the paper he leaned over the counter, setting down a cup of water.

“What are you doing home? I thought you were going to stay in Sendai.”

“I was, but I wanted to see my parents. And I missed this old city for some reason. Besides, it’s almost New Year’s! University let out.” Suga grinned. “I heard most people are coming home for the holidays too! Daichi should be coming in tomorrow, Kiyoko too. And Tanaka’s hosting a small get-together with his old class year for Christmas.”

“I heard.”

“You have? How? From Tanaka?”

“Nishinoya. He came by the other day.”

Suga spit his water out in surprise. Asahi’s eyes widened in concern, but the setter didn’t seem phased by it. He leaned forward excitedly, banging both hands on the counter.

“Really?”

“Y-yeah. A couple of days ago. I was on break, and he was wandering around town.” Asahi frowned. “Why? Did you need his contact information or something?”

Suga, as if realizing what he was doing, sat down. He mopped up the spilled water with a few napkins before clearing his throat and apologizing. Asahi waved it away.

“Anything from the four troublemakers?” asked Asahi.

“There’s a college tournament in Tokyo, so three of them are there. I heard Kageyama and Hinata are going to play each other.” Suga sighed. “I wish I could’ve gotten tickets for that! I know Tsukishima’s brother and Yamaguchi are going to cheer him on.”

Right then the order came out. Asahi served it, smiling at the ridiculous amount of extra spice that came on the side: chili cooked in oil to the point where it looked red.

Asahi laughed as Suga took one bite, moaned appreciatively, and proceeded to upturn the entire side of chili sauce and oil into it.

“I’m surprised you haven’t injured yourself eating so much spicy food.”

Suga swallowed down his mouthful. “Oh, don’t think I haven’t! I just hide it really well!”

Asahi decided not to think too deeply into that. He instead went back to work behind the counter, though seeing as no one was in except for Suga the two took the opportunity to catch up a bit. It was mostly Asahi reassuring Suga everything was fine, while the grey-haired one recounted his tales from college.

As Suga finished up his meal, the conversation went straight back to Nishinoya.

“You should text him back!” said Suga.

“I dunno…”

“Fine, call him? Since old men like you don’t text, right?”

Asahi narrowed his eyes as Suga’s grin. “You’re awful.”

“I know. But honestly, I think he’d be happy to talk to you again. Why else did he stop by just to talk? And give you his number.”

Asahi could think of a million reasons why, but he was stopped by Suga.

“Just call him. Meet up sometime. Catch up. I think it’ll do both of you good.”

That night Asahi stared at his phone for almost an hour contemplating. Suga was right; it would be nice to reconnect with Noya after all this time. And they fell into such an easy rhythm when they talked. It would be nice…

Steeling himself, Asahi picked up his phone and called Noya before he could regret it. Three rings later the other picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi Noya. It's Asahi.” He smiled a bit at the babbling that began to commence. “Um, I was wondering when you were free. I'd love to meet up sometime.”

* * *

Why Nishinoya chose an abandoned bus stop on the night of Christmas Eve to meet up was beyond Asahi. Why he even agreed to it was an equally baffling concept. Still, Asahi sat on the bench under the lamplight patiently waiting. A few minutes later footsteps approached.

It was obvious Noya wasn’t 100% sober when he showed up. He was grinning from ear to ear, a blush across his cheeks. He waved to Asahi when he saw the other.

“Hey! Asahi! Hi!”

Asahi approached cautiously. He didn’t have much experience with drinking himself, but looking at the way Daichi and Suga got (passing out after a beer and taking too many shots while shouting respectively) he learned to be very cautious.

“How’d you get here?” Asahi asked.

“Nee-san dropped me off!”

Nee-san? Tanaka’s sister? “Wait, where were you, Noya.”

“Hm? Oh, at Ryuu’s party thingy.”

“You didn’t have to leave the party! Honestly, we could’ve met up tomorrow.”

Noya shook his head. “Don’t worry about it! He told me I should go. Come? Be here with you!  ‘Sides, we’re all gonna get together again on New Year’s Eve. More importantly though, I need to show you something!”

Taking Asahi’s hand, the younger led him towards the forest by the side of the road. Asahi immediately started dragging his heels in the ground.

“Wait! We’re just going to go into a forest at night?”

Noya nodded.

“That’s… Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I know what I’m doing! Trust me, Asahi! I got it all planned out!”

The woods were horrendously dark. Even on his unsteady feet Noya lead the way with confidence. The other followed cautiously, gripping onto Noya’s hand as though it were a lifeline. Asahi decided to concentrate on that warmth. Finally the trees began to thin. Only then did Noya let go, running forward.

“Come on Asahi! Look at this!!”

Asahi stepped out cautiously.

“An...open field?”

“Better!” Noya pointed up. “Look!”

Asahi looked. And he gasped.

They were far enough away from the city lights to see the stars. It felt like the entire galaxy was stretching out over him, swallowing up his fears. Asahi was transfixed by the way they sparkled.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed.

“I know, right?” said Noya, a tad too loud. “Ryuu and I found this place a few years back. I’ve only ever been in the summer, but it was s’posed to be clear tonight and I just thought, ‘Hey, Asahi would really like this!’ So ta-da!

“Also this place reminds me of you. Which is weird, because you've never been here. But like, I guess you remind me of stars, Asahi.”

“I do?” he asked, puzzled. “Why?”

“Because like, stars are super far away. And even though they sparkle, they’ve been dead forever and still light out sky. Wait, no. Yeah, I mean that’s true, but not… What was I trying to say…? You’re unreachable?”

“Why, because I’m taller than you?” he asked, grinning.

Noya narrowed his eyes. “No, because you’re perfect.”

Asahi paled. “Wait, what?”

But Nishinoya’s attention was diverted as he began fiddling with his smartphone. A moment later there came the sound of classical music. It was quite loud. Judging by the bulge in Noya’s jacket pocket there was a small speaker there. The melody was pleasant, but something about it wasn't quite Nishinoya. Unless…

“What anime is this from, Noya?”

“A really good one with hot men in it. Dance with me!”

Asahi frowned. Surely he misheard. That wasn't ‘men’ he heard from Noya,right? Noya liked girls. That was very clear to everyone in high school. Anyway, what? Dance?

“I don't understand.”

Noya rolled his eyes. “Dancing. Y’know? Like.”

Instead of explaining, Noya reached out for Asahi while his hands made a grabby motion. Asahi obliged, closing the distance between them. He expected Noya to make him dance inappropriately to this piano song (like at a club), but instead…

Warm arms wrapped around his waist. Even through the layers of winter clothing Asahi could feel Noya’s warmth. His body was like a small heat generator. Asahi instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Nishinoya made no effort to push him off, instead melting into the hug.

They rocked back and forth to the beat. It was oddly comforting. Oddly right.

The song changed once, then twice. Noya must have dozed off a bit in Asahi’s arms because he jumped up at one point in shock.

“I forgot!”

“Hm?” Asahi opened his bleary eyes. Since when had he closed them? “What's wrong?”

“I forgot the best part!”

Noya pulled away slightly, making Asahi shiver due to the lack of warmth. The smaller man was pulling off his gloves and digging through his coat pocket. And from said pocket with much flourish, Noya pulled out two little bottles. Asahi leaned in a bit, squinting.

“Are those...bubbles?”

“Yeah they are! We should blow bubbles together!”

“Why?”

Noya’s face contorted into confusion. He stared at the two little containers in his hands, frowning a bit.

“This was stupid…”

Asahi shook his head frantically. “How can you say it’s stupid without telling me what the purpose of this was? Um, can you tell me what the purpose was?”

Noya still look crestfallen. Asahi had to strain his ears to hear the mumbling.

“Cuz, like, you always do things when you’re nervous. And when I saw you and I thought you were smoking, I wanted to stop you. And holding cigarettes behind the restaurant is stupid. You just burn them out without smoking them. What kind of purpose for your stress is that? Secondhand smoke is still dangerous!”

And then Noya started crying.

If Asahi told himself from five years ago he would be spending Christmas slow-dancing with Noya in the snow after the two of them had reconnected for the first time in four years while Noya was drunk and sobbing, he wouldn’t have believe it. Yet here they were, in an open field in the middle of the woods listening to classical music from a speaker in Noya’s pocket. Asahi vaguely wondered how his life came to this. He decided not to question it.

“Shhh, Noya. It's fine. Don't worry about it.”

“That was so stupid!!!” Noya sobbed, Asahi patting his shoulder. Who would’ve thought  **_the_ ** Nishinoya Yuu would be such an emotional drunk? “It seemed like a good idea, and everyone said it would be, but now it just sounds stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

“It’s not stupid!” Asahi said, trying to reassure the other. “It’s unique, and thoughtful. Like you. You put a lot of heart into it, Noya. Into tonight. I'm glad you did. I...I really like it.”

“R-really?”

“Really really. Thank you. I appreciate the gesture.”

Nishinoya was looking up at him with wide eyes. His tears seemed to reflect the galaxy itself, and his eyes were shining as if Asahi was the morning star.

“Asahi?” Noya murmured.

“Hm?”

“I think I really, really, really, really, really, really like you.”

Asahi blushed.

Noya began to giggle at that. It was odd, to see him giggling and simultaneously wiping his tears away. Then Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck to the best of his ability, standing on Asahi’s boots to make it up there.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

Asahi’s smiled softened as he rocked back and forth again, Noya standing on his feet. He wasn’t sure how to respond, but based on the way his heart felt like it was swelling three sizes too big the feeling was good.

“We should blow bubbles together,” said Asahi, “after you’re sober.”

“Mmm, ‘kay!” Noya chirped, burying his face deeper into Asahi’s chest. “I do like you, ya know? I'm serious.”

“I know.” He paused for a second. “Hey, Noya?”

A sleepy ‘hm’ responded. Asahi leaned down to kiss the top of Noya’s head tenderly.

“I think I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry I've been very inactive lately; life proved to be extremely taxing. I'm hoping to get some more fics up (including some requests that I haven't done) in the next few weeks.
> 
> Happy Holidays, one and all!!


End file.
